Angels VS Demons
About Angels VS Demons is a roleplay where you can play as an angel, demon, or a human. The angels and demons must convert humans to their side, while the humans live an ordinary human life growing up, getting a job, graduating from college, finding love, starting a family and eventually dying and going to heaven or hell. Members Angels Note that all angels go by male pronouns, though they are genderless. Asriel (Bamboogummy) (Virtue Angel) (Light skin with long, straight white hair and green eyes with long lashes, a pale yellow halo, and a gray-green pair of wings.) Hell Dwellers Demons are genderless, but can shape shift to a more feminine or masculine form and go by different pronouns. Non-demon Hell Dwellers can have genders, however. Luna (Kira62601) (Feminine) (Demon) (In Hell, usually takes the form of a black and blood red creature with black and red bat wings, black irises and a black necklace. She also has black hair on her head, similar to a human.) (Ageless) (Currently missing) Brashpelt (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Nether Hound) (A charcoal colored Nether Hound with blood red spots, terrifying white eyes and red horns coming out of his head.) (3 weeks old) (Afraid of birds, for the first time he was killed, he had been killed by a Nether Bird as a pup.) Crow (Kit9021) (Feminine) (Demon) (Pastel green eyes and two short, but sharp horns. She resembles an anthropomorphic wolf with black and white fur. She wears a black spiked collar and a black dress, as well as black and white socks.) (Ageless) Suicune (Theforgottendragon) (Masculine) (Demon) (Resembles an anthro raven with a plague mask for a face. His wings are large and menacing, but he can't use them to fly in this form. He wears a torn cloak. Sometimes he shapeshifts into a feral crow.) (Ageless) Roxana (Thegoldenpony) (Feminine) (Demon) (Her left hand and right eye are missing. She resembles an anthropomorphic red fox with gray fur, red eyes and fiery black markings.) (Ageless) (Used to be an angel, but fell. Other demons usually call her Rox.) Humans Ashfur (Rockytherocker) (Female) (Pale light skin with gray dyed hair and dark brown eyes, her natural hair color is brown, Animal Jam phantom headband, blue sweater, black scarf, red and white striped socks that cover both of her legs) (3 years old, birthday unknown) Angel Classes Dominion Angels Dominion Angels look absolutely beautiful, with feathered wings. They command the lower classes to do their duties. It is only on extremely rare occasions that they make themselves physically seen by humans. This class is members only. Virtue Angels Virtue Angels create signs and miracles. Power Angels Power Angels supervise other angels to make sure that everything is going well. They also fight demons. Ruler Angels Ruler Angels guide and protect groups of people and churches. They wear crowns. Angels Just a normal angel. They send messages to humans. Guardian Angels Guardian Angels are assigned a human to protect. They will then protect this human from harm. Putti Angels Putti Angels are like normal angels, only they have more of a baby/toddler appearance than an adult's. Hell Dwellers Demons aren't the only thing that lives in hell in this roleplay, so learn about every hell dwelling creature in this roleplay here. Fallen Humans The humans who went to hell are called "fallen humans" and they live in torture houses made of glass, sometimes working for Satan as they suffer horribly. Upon being ripped apart to the point they can't really move their body anymore, they will come back to Hell as an almost identical version of their old body, only with new scars. Demons The demons, are, of course, horrible, pure evil creatures that torture the fallen humans and sometimes even each other, and work for Satan. They have the power to shapeshift, change their "gender" and sometimes have fire powers, often having wide, terrifying grins of many sharp teeth and horns on their head, though it's not rare for demons to not have horns, hornless demons aren't very common either. Nether Hounds The Nether Hounds are terrible, demonic giant dogs, sometimes having horns on their head and/or spikes on their back. They often travel in packs, hunting demons and fallen humans, ripping them apart and eating their flesh, only for them to come back to hell in a new, almost identical body only with some scars after being eaten alive by the Nether Hounds. Like all hell dwellers, the Nether Hounds are constantly hungry, and are constantly looking for food. Unlike demons, Nether Hounds can't change their gender, though they must breed to keep the species alive. They will breed during Winter, which is when their terrifying howls and screams are heard even more often than usual. The female Nether Hound is in unbearable pain throughout the pregnancy, and after about 2-3 days, will give birth to 5-6 pups before abandoning the pups to fend for themselves, never showing even the slightest bit of love for their pups. Some mothers even eat half of their litter before leaving. Nether Hounds can die, but will resurrect the next day as a zombie Nether Hound. They can die over and over again even after becoming a zombie Nether Hound, never staying dead forever. Litters of Nether Hounds will often stick together for life, eventually joining an even larger pack once they become adults at the age of 3 weeks. Nether Hounds never show any affection for each other despite this, sometimes even greedy members of the same pack fight each other to the death over a carcass. Nether Birds Nether Birds are terrible, giant owl-like birds which mainly prey on the fallen humans, rarely preying on demons. They use their huge talons to snatch fallen humans, taking them to the fiery skies of hell before dropping them, breaking their bones and then eating them. The Nether Bird feasts on the fallen human, their impaired movement making it much easier for them to eat the fallen human's flesh. Nether Birds often leave the fallen human after eating a chunk or two of their flesh, leaving the human in immense pain. Current Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: January 1st, Year 1 Weather: Clear sky, light wind. It is cold at 25°F. On January 2nd, there will be a cold snowstorm with severe wind. The temperature will drop to 17°F. On January 3rd, it will rain and it will be cold. The temperature has rised to 28°F. On January 4th, it will become foggy. It will be cold and moderately windy, but the exact temperature will remain the same as yesterday, 28°F. On January 5th, it will still be foggy. It's still cold, the temperature dropping to 10°F. The wind has died down and is now very light. On January 6th, the fog will disappear and the sky is overcast, but it will also become moderately windy. Still cold, but the temperature did rise to 23°F. Rules # Demons can be banished back to the netherworld easily by just a human or angel saying "In the name of God, I hereby banish this demon back to the netherworld!" # Both angels and demons are immortal. # Angels cannot have children with demons. If an angel starts a friendship or romantic relationship with a demon, the angel will fall and become a demon. # Angels are pure good and demons are pure evil. Do not play as an evil angel or a good demon, and also don't play as a neutral angel or neutral demon. # Humans cannot have children with angels or demons, however they CAN form friendships or romantic relationships with both angels and demons. A relationship of a demon and human however, will ALWAYS lead to abuse of the human by the demon. # Demons can change their form to absolutely ANYTHING they want. Even non-living things, like pineapples! # Angels are genderless and go by male pronouns. Please do not put strictly feminine or masculine features on your angel character. Events 1/2/2020 (Rose died of pneumonia.)Category:Humans Category:Modern Life